Disperse dyes and UV absorbers are used in the textile industry for dyeing and finishing hydrophobic fiber materials of polyester in particular. These products are insoluble or sparingly soluble in water, but are applied to the textile material from an aqueous phase. Preparations, i.e., storage-stable formulations for the trade for example, and also treatment liquors and baths obtained therefrom, have to contain dispersants which keep these products in a fine state of subdivision. Dispersants for this purpose are subject to continuous further development and have to meet growing expectations.
Polycarboxylate ethers (PCEs) are polymeric compounds based essentially on acrylic acid or methacrylic acid and esterified with polyether glycols. These compounds are known and are used as concrete superplasticizers. For instance, DE 10 2006 005 093 A1 describes concrete superplasticizer dispersions comprising silicon dioxide and polycarboxylate ethers and DE 10 2006 005 094 A1 describes similar dispersions composed of titanium dioxide and polycarboxylate ethers. DE 10 2005 052 817 B3 describes a self-compacting concrete mixture which likewise contains polycarboxylate ethers. The functioning of these auxiliaries is described in Chem. Unserer Zeit, 2005, 39, 262-273.
It has now been found that, surprisingly, polycarboxylate ethers are very useful for dispersing disperse dyes and UV absorbers.